


¿Qué pasa?

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Community: minivicios, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Wolfgang la vio ya no escuchó nada, ni si quiera las otras seis voces que parecían salir de su boca. Sólo eran ella y él</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué pasa?

**Author's Note:**

> Para la comunidad "minivicos" y su festival de "minifandoms" n.n

A veces, cuando las personas se negaban a realizar alguna actividad tenían un sin fin de razones para ello. La gran mayoría excusas estupidas. Para Wolfgang, la única razón para no cantar en público era única y exclusivamente la sombra de la risa burlona de su "padre". Claro que también estaba su aparente pánico escénico infantil, pero ese se puede perder con el tiempo. El odio a su padre no.

Subir a esa tarima bajo la presión de su mejor amigo y sus acompañantes de turno lo único que hace es recordárselo. Eso o responsable es el efecto del alcohol en su sistema que tiene fama de desgraciar a medio mundo.

Así que le grita injurias a ese recuerdo molesto, para alejarlo de su vida porque su padre esta bien muerto y nada tiene que hacer ahí.

Wolfgang esta nuevamente en el bar, lejos de esa presentación escolar donde su padre lo ha humillado. Su amigo grita emocionado, las chicas a su alrededor también, la música suena y es tan diferente a la de aquella ocasión que tiene que volver a asentarse a la realidad del momento. Todo es un poco más confuso y él es un poco más torpe, tanto que hasta duda de estar ahí. La pantalla brilla con letras multicolores y sabe que ya es tarde para retractarse así que hace lo único que le queda bajo esas circunstancias: cantar.

Se oye a si mismo, su voz ronca y rasposa más suelta debido a la cerveza. Tiene vergüenza y su amigo le sonríe desde su lugar, grabando cada momento para recordárselo en la mañana y reír ante el ridículo que hace. Wolfgang sonríe. Oye otra voz que canta con él y canta más fuerte... de repente hay un coro de voces que lo acompañan que no hace más que alentarlo a seguir.

El coro de voces hace eco y las oye tan cerca que parece que están a su lado. Son hombres y mujeres en un acento tan extraño... cantan en susurros, en voz alta, a todo pulmón... y es en un intervalo musical, entre una estrofa y otra cuando  **la siente** , sólo para verla al siguiente instante.

¿Se ha detenido el tiempo?

No, la música sigue...

¿Quién es ella?

¿Quién es esa mujer de pelo negro y piel oscura tan ajena a su mundo?

Pero tan rápido como lo pregunta se olvida de la respuesta porque ella sigue ahí, a su lado, susurrando la misma letra que él ha dejado de cantar, moviéndose al compás de la melodía; es de noche, el aire es tan cálido que apenas y se da cuenta de la azotea donde ahora se encuentra, su atención sigue en ella que alza los brazos y canta con todas sus fuerzas ¿cómo no acompañarla? La canción sigue, ellos también, las paredes rosas no le importan, sólo quiere seguir viéndola a ella, seguir cantando con ella. Por primera vez en su vida se siente bien, hacer el ridículo se siente bien...

Estar con ella se siente bien.

Y entonces todo termina. Sigue en Berlin, en el bar, la música sigue, sus amigos vitorean su actuación y la chica ya no esta.

Wolgang parpadea confundido.

¿Habrá sido tanta cerveza? Honestamente no lo sabe.

Sólo sabe que le gustó. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado le gustó.


End file.
